


A Touch of Colour

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ballroom, a flirty colonel and a dutiful bodyguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist except my love for its characters.

A touch of colour

Riza Hawkeye never felt comfortable in ballrooms. They were stifling, full of people and the Colonel had his back wide open as usual and it was up to her to watch his back as usual even if this was meant to be her night off. If Colonel Roy Mustang was going to be at a ball, she needed to be there as his bodyguard and his babysitter; working for him was a twenty four hour job.  
I’d follow you into hell if you asked me, she’d promised. This wasn't the kind of hell she had anticipated. Neither of them brought dates to these military functions, the assumption always being she would accompany him. That way he was free to work the room. She knew that it was essential for a would be fuehrer to make nice at these functions and garner support.  
Her best friend Rebecca Catalina handed her a glass of white wine. Thank God for small mercies.  
“Just try and enjoy yourself, Riza.”  
Roy passed by right in front of the two women and flashed Riza a smile. Only because she knew him so well could she tell that it was strained.  
Does he ever get tired of dancing? He had a different dance partner for every dance, never dancing with same woman more than once.  
“C’mon Riza, quit sulking,” Rebecca said.  
“I’m not sulking. It's hard to enjoy myself when I’ve got to make sure the Colonel doesn’t make a fool of himself or get himself killed.”  
Roy and his partner returned to the gaggle of women that she was part of. Roy bowed to the ladies with a charming smile and caught Riza’s eye across the floor. He had only taken two steps when he was accosted by a stout General and his elegant looking wife. He mouthed a quick “sorry” and Riza turned her gaze briefly from the dance floor, scanning the room for somewhere to sit.  
“Let’s sit for a bit.”  
“Great idea.” Rebecca nodded, “My feet are killing me. The things we woman do to snare a good man.”  
The two women made their way to two unoccupied seats beside the ballroom entrance, where Riza would be afforded a good view of the room. One of the women that earlier been dancing with Roy almost walked right into her. Riza was almost knocked off her feet by the busty brunette.  
The woman turned up her nose, “Watch where you’re going.”  
Riza bit her tongue deciding she wasn't worth the bother.  
“Excuse me,” Rebecca screeched even as Riza tugged on her arm. She had more important things to worry about than some airhead.  
Thankfully, the woman ignored Rebecca and sauntered away in the company of another woman, but Riza caught a snippet of conversation from a group of guests congregated by a nearby table.  
Did you know he has a reputation for womanizing?  
Did you hear about him and his assistant the sharpshooter?  
One of the women looked over shoulder in their direction, “Is that her?”  
Riza met her gaze and the woman turned away quickly. She bit her tongue even as her trigger finger itched. There was always talk surrounding the Flame Alchemist, sometimes gossip about the nature of their close relationship. Though familiarity didn't make it any less irritating, Riza knew that the reputation helped him be underestimated and was yet another rung on the ladder he was climbing all the way to the top. She had never been afraid of all those heavy perfumed and painted women that Roy surrounded himself with. They were silly and frivolous. He would never marry them. He would never marry anyone full stop. Still‚ she hated these silly balls and parties for more than the fact that they were dull; she especially hated the way he could be the life and soul of the party when she was could only ever be the wall flower.  
Rebecca’s eyes were on her face and Riza knew her friend was trying to read her mind “Why do you do this to yourself?”  
“I’ve no idea what you are talking about.”  
Instead‚ she watched the Colonel schmooze around the room‚ dancing with lady after lady. Every time he extricated himself from one woman’s attention he would occasionally toss her an apologetic smile.  
“You’re watching him terribly closely‚” Rebecca whispered in her ear.  
“I’m his bodyguard.”  
“Sure that’s the reason,” Rebecca scoffed.  
Sometimes‚ she wondered why she was friends with the woman.  
“He doesn’t deserve you‚” Rebecca hissed in her ear.  
Ah – yes that was why. Over protective as hell.  
“You don’t know him like I do,” Riza whispered back. “He’s a good man.”  
“That’s always your answer. Personally‚ I think you put up with him because you’re in love with him.”  
Riza blushed bright red and looked around to make sure nobody heard. “Rebecca!”  
“Relax Ri‚ nobody heard. The music’s too loud.”  
Both women missed the beautiful woman standing just outside the door. The woman smiled mischievously and made her way into the room before making a beeline towards the Flame alchemist. Her long brown hair and low cut dress and ample cleavage drew a lot of attention and heads turned.  
“Well Roy Mustang‚ long time no see!”  
The woman’s loud exclamation drew Riza’s attention. Roy’s mouth flew open for a moment before he smiled his first genuine smile of the night. And then Roy did something Riza never expected him to do. He embraced the woman. She wasn’t the only one surprised and she caught a gasp from her friend. Who is this woman?  
What was he doing? Roy had always been discreet, charming and attentive to the ladies; an odd kiss on the hands of the most senior general’s wives was the furthest he would go. He was careful to keep his distance. After all, it was one thing to have a reputation as a ladies man, but quite another to be caught in a compromising position.  
A small smile about his lips, he looked quite relaxed and genuinely happy to see the woman. What is she to him?  
“Riza‚ looks like you’ve got competition.” Rebecca raised an eyebrow‚ “Well‚ what are you going to do?”  
Riza barely heard her and automatically her feet carried her over to where they stood. Heads were turning recognising Roy’s unusual behaviour and that was the only reason she was heading in his direction. Of course, it wasn’t like she was jealous or anything.  
“Why Lieutenant, I’m glad you’re here, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”  
Suddenly, she regretted her hasty decision. There were some things that were better left unsaid. However, she was unable to leave without a valid excuse.  
Uncharacteristically lost for words, she managed a “I uh.”  
“Lieutenant‚ meet my sister.”  
Relief hit Riza but was quickly replaced by apprehension at the woman’s expression. “Hurt my brother and you’ll die” it said.  
“Your sister?” Riza asked.  
“Well, after a fashion.” He shrugged his shoulders.  
Her lip twitched knowing the woman was one of the Madame Christmas’ girls.  
“So, you’re that Lieutenant of his.” She tossed her long hair. “Roy boy’s told us a lot about Elizabeth.”  
Riza could feel the heat in her cheeks but she kept her expression neutral.  
“You two have been causing quite the stir,” Riza said keeping her voice low.  
“Ah you came to save my reputation,” he said. “What would I do without you, Lieutenant?”  
“You’d probably be dead, sir.”  
“Excuse us.” Roy inclined his head at his “sister”. “Let's take a turn around the floor, Lieutenant. Let them think you saved me from embarrassing myself.”  
He held out his arm and she took it as they made their way to the dance floor.  
“That colour really suits you, you should wear it more often.”  
“But sir, it's the same colour I wear every day In case you’ve forgotten.”  
“I was referring to the fetching touch of red on your cheeks.”


End file.
